A Crafty Tale
by giimax
Summary: Authors Note : Minecraft Forever has been discontinued He came to this world as a noob. But now, he is the only hope for our world
1. Chapter 1 : What Da Hell

Urgh, I just woke up to the smell of fresh water on top of a nice flat plain.I have no idea where the hell I am or if I'm something about this place that's wrong but I can't quite put my finger on it.I know I'm not dreaming because I'd never question if I'm in a dream in a dream. Soooo maybe it's a lucid dream? Lemme try and give me a slice of ? Nothing? Ok, it's real. I'm just gonna take a look around. I see a few pigs,3 or 4 pigs,a lake and a forest of yeah, I have no idea what to do. Wait a minute! Something's dropping from the sky! It's a box,it's a cube,it's a... cubic chest? I looked into the chest and to my surprise it seems like a mini survival kit. In the chest there was 3 apples a wooden axe and a stone pickaxe. Pretty good gear,although I don't see how a wooden axe would chop wood. I could only fit 2 apples in my pocket,the wooden axe could go in one hand and the rest I had to leave in the chest. Then,it hit me. This whole damn place is cubic! Anyway after I made that 'amazing observation', I decided to call this place 'CubeLand'. Anyway it was already noon so I told myself "Stop fooling around! Your wasting time!" So I went to chop wood and found out that everything floats and wooden axes chop fairly quick. The wood got smaller as I chopped it somehow and I didn't like it. When I got back I put the wood back in the chest and in doing so I saw something underneath the pickaxe that I can't believe I didn't see before, a small handbook and another tiny cube. I checked out the handbook and I told me the somewhat simple methods of making things. For example making 4 planks required 1 wood i grid. But the one thing that puzzled me was where to get the grid. I searched everywhere in the chest then I found the tiny cube ha grid on it. I took it out and tried to put it on the grass then, unexpectedly it grew gigantic! As big as half my body. I tried to craft 4 planks and they were stacked on top of another for some reason. I soon found out that by stacking all the wood on it I made things faster. Then I noticed, I was evening already! I had to do things faster. I decided to try to build a house and then, I found out that the same thing happened to the planks as th grid. It was hard but soon, I made a cubic house before sundown.I built it around the grid and chest because I wasn't stupid. Then, I found out how to make a door and was in my little house at night.


	2. Chapter 2 : The monsters of death

Suddenly just as I was feeling relaxed,I felt something I never thought about. Hunger. I was literally hungry as hell.I decided to eat the apples. They weren't very filling so I was still VERY hungry. So I took my axe and opened the door to go kill piggies. I realized that the pigs had moved out of the plains and to a faraway land. I was, to say the least NOT happy. So I went out, exploring. Then I made it to the forest and suddenly I saw an arrow whizz past my neck. "Meh,must be my imagination." I told myself. So I continued the search. Then I felt another arrow whizz by but this time,it got caught in my clothes so I knew it was real. At this point, I seriously wanted to turn back but for some reason I continued onwards. I could have sworn I saw a zombie there and now I think it's time to go back. I turned around and then I saw a zombie. So naturally I made a run for it. Now I know I'm in real danger as arrow shooting skeletons narrowly miss me again and again then one of them got a lucky shot and I took... An Arrow To Da Knee! So I stumbled and fell and the zombies got hold of me, I needed a way out. So I got my axe and chopped at the zombie he let go of my leg and I got a terrible limp but nonetheless I carried on. With my limp I dodged arrows, out runned zombies and made it home. I was relieved until I realized, I forgot to shut the door. I went in anyways and shut the door and then I saw it. By it I mean a four legged creature standing straight up with a face that, while not scary made me pity the poor thing. But then I saw it get bigger and bigger until.. it went boom boom. In less than 5 seconds I went from being inside,slightly injured and protected to outside, heavily injured and surrounded by freaking monsters.


	3. Chapter 3 : Axe Chopper

I looked around me,there were those four legged things, gigantic spiders,evil zombies and boney skeletons. So again, I ran and they ran after me. There were millions of them! The skeletons shot another arrow and this time it landed on my back. Suddenly, in a burst of speed a spider caught me and pinned me to the ground leaving me unconscious. I looked around me again and this time I was floating on a cloud and there was a dark figure on another cloud. It said "Listen, I have sent you here and I have sent you here to live. Unfortunately you have died, now listen I have drained most of my power creating this dimension already but I still have enough strength to do a resurrection spell. If you die again I'll not have enough energy to resurrect you so let me give you some advice,the monsters aren't invincible. You can kill them. So now I will resurrect you." He said. Before I could ask him anything I heard a voice,no 2 voices,3? I couldn't keep track, I felt like there were a million voices. They were all chanting the same thing, "Resurrectus Spawntus,Resurrectus,Spawntus,Resurrectus,Spawntus!" Then, in a flash of light I was back in CubeLand. There were still mobs everywhere and then I saw my wooden axe on the floor. I quickly picked it up and then went to run. But then I remembered what the figure said about the monsters being killable. And then,before I knew it I was chopping a zombie with the axe. Although the axe wasn't very strong I managed to kill a few spiders and zombies but before I knew it the axe broke and I was quickly overpowered. So I had to run. Then I remembered something,things float. So I ran until they were out of sight then I dug a small hole and blocked the top.


End file.
